


Lingering Wait

by Higuchimon



Series: For All Time [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Taichi hasn’t woken up since the accident.  Yamato won’t leave his side at all.





	Lingering Wait

**Title:** Lingering Wait  
**Characters:** Yamato, Taichi|| **Romance:** Yamato x Taichi/Taichi x Yamato  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, canon claim, A55, 301-500 words; Digimon Flash Bingo, #994, wheelchair  
**Summary:** Taichi hasn’t woken up since the accident. Yamato won’t leave his side at all.

* * *

Yamato slumped down in the wheelchair they’d insisted that he use coming here and wondered how long they would be stuck here. Or how long Taichi would be there. He’d probably be released in a day or so. Maybe sooner if he stayed in his bed like a good boy. 

So, probably in a day or so, because he wasn’t going to stay there when Taichi still hadn’t opened his eyes and was kept a few rooms down the hall. He’d be right here as long as he had to be, and the doctors and nurses could just deal with it. 

He stifled a yawn, but not all that well. He’d been awake himself about a day but apparently slamming onto black ice and going over a ridge wasn’t something that could be just walked off, even I he’d made it out with little more than a few scratches and a bump. 

Taichi took the real damage. Sprained wrist, bruised ribs, broken leg, bruised head, and a few internal organs bumped and bruised. None of it fatal, for which Yamato wanted to thank every divine power he could muster and fill in a few blanks just to be certain. But Taichi still hadn’t woken up and while the doctors assured everyone that he _would_ , that he would definitely heal from this, Yamato wasn’t going to believe them until he saw it for himself. 

He glanced up. No one was there. Taichi’s parents wouldn’t be back until the next day, nor would his dad or Takeru. Same for Hikari, as far as he knew. The other Chosen - still too late. It wasn’t far from midnight. They would be alone, unless a nurse decided to poke their head inside. 

He shifted his wheelchair closer - it was really unwieldy and a pain to try and work with - and slipped one hand in Taichi’s. Part of him hoped that the touch would somehow magically awaken Taichi. 

Yamato stared for another few moments before he pushed himself up and leaned over the hospital bed, hands clenching tightly at the wheelchair grips before he was close enough to rest his lips against Taichi’s for those precious few seconds. 

“Wake up, you idiot. How am I supposed to yell at you for being hurt more than me if you don’t wake up?” 

Taichi’s head turned a little and Yamato forgot how to breathe for those few seconds. He only tried again when nothing else happened and the anticipation bubbling up fell down into shards of regret. He dropped back into the wheelchair and told himself Taichi would wake up. Sooner or later, he would wake up, and _then_ he would yell at the stupid brunet. 

And he’d be right here until Taichi did open his eyes. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Sorry, Taichi? And Yamato?


End file.
